Water pumps and chainsaws are two very important tools for combatting wildfires. They are also extremely heavy for firefighters to carry, especially when walking for miles into and around massive fires. The energy of these brave public servants is probably the most valuable tool in combatting large, destructive fires. Thus, with all of the equipment that a firefighter already has to have to do his or her job, efficiency and reduction of bulky equipment are paramount. The current disclosure helps the firefighter by providing a centrifugal water pump that can be attached to the bar of a chainsaw, eliminating the necessity of carrying excessive gear, such as different fuel for different motors, extra oil, or an attached engine. The increased efficiency from the present disclosure can be beneficial for home defense, irrigation, or other uses, as well as fighting fires.